Dream Precure
by liana.reichlin
Summary: When Choko Okashi transfers to a new school, she is shocked to discover that she is the legendary warrior, Precure. Along with the rest of the Precure team, they must defeat Blank, an organization that wants to control all three worlds, Plant World (Earth), Dream World, and the mysterious and elusive Prism World. (Disclaimer: I do not own Precure.)
1. Transfer student, Choko-chan

Choko Okashi sat up and rubbed her eyes. She was a fourteen year old girl who had just transferred to Amai Junior High. She had dark brown hair that went halfway down her back that she kept in a ponytail, chocolate brown eyes, and apple blossom skin. She took a look at her new uniform. A traditional sailor fuku style, with a black collar and skirt and a white shirt with long sleeves. A short gray bow hung from the end of the collar. She got ready for school and headed out the door. When she finally got there and was about to meet the class, her heart felt like it was going to pound out of her chest. Her teacher called her in.

"Everyone, meet our new student, Okashi Choko-san. Okashi-san, why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?" Choko took a deep breath.

" I'm athletic and I really like sweet things. My dream is to become an actor. Nice to meet you all." she said.

"Okashi-san, why don't you take a seat next to Kori Ichigo-san." A girl stood up. She had knee-length strawberry blonde hair, green eyes, and peach skin. She smiled softly at Choko. Choko sat down in the empty seat next to her and smiled warmly back.

_**Eyecatch 1: Choko turns the corner and bumps into Ichigo and Chichi. Neopolitan looks at them and sweatdrops.**_

_**Eyecatch 2: A chibi Kage sends out a Zetsubo. Chibi Cures Chocolate, Strawberry, and Vanilla attack it, turning it back.**_

A strange "mouse like" creature sat in a throne room, holding a small rainbow-colored orb. It was brown, with pink ears and a white tail, and about the size of an average plush doll. A beautiful woman entered the room. She had very long white hair, but she looked no more than 20. Her eyes seemed to change color, and her dress contained every color you could imagine, and then some. "Neopolitan, please take the dream orb that protects our land and keep it safe from Blank. Also, I am giving these to you, so that you may find the legendary warriors, Precure." She held out three cellphones, each with elaborate designs on the front, one brown, one, pink, and one white.

"Queen Wisteria-neo. I will do my best-neo." replied the mouse creature. The lady waved her hand, and the creature disappeared.


	2. I'm Precure? Cure Chocolate is born!

Choko had gotten through her first day of school without incidents, and Ichigo seemed pretty nice. While relaxing in a nearby park, Choko was brought out of her daydreams by a flash of light. A strange creature tumbled into her hands. "Ow-neo. That hurt-neo." Choko almost dropped it in surprise.

"Who are you, and how can you talk?" Choko asked. The creature sat up in her hands.

"I am Neopolitan-neo, a cute fairy and a servant of Queen Wisteria-neo. I have been sent to Plant World to find the legendary warriors, Precure-neo." All of a sudden, the sky turned dark. The air seemed to ripple, and the darkness converged on one spot. A boy appeared. He looked about fifteen or sixteen, and he was wearing a ragged black T-shirt and faded bluejeans. He had short cropped light brown hair and green eyes. His face was handsome enough, but the look on it was pure evil. "Oh no-neo. That's Kage-neo, part of Blank-neo. He must be here to steal the Dream Orb-neo. He could also cause havoc here-neo. All he has to do is create a Zetsubo-neo..." Neopolitan whispered to Choko. The boy turned and looked at them. Choko's face was turning red.

"Hand over the Dream Orb." he commanded.

"I'll never give it to the likes of you-neo." Neopolitan said. Kage's hand started glowing with a black light. "Oh, now I've done it-neo."

"Zetsubo, come out! Make them feel sorrow!" Kage yelled. A strange blue monster appeared from his hand and went into a nearby tree. The tree started growing. An evil face appeared and the branches turned into arms and legs. Choko grabbed Neopolitan and ran, but she tripped over a rock. The little pouch that Neopolitan was carrying opened, and a brown cellphone tumbled out. The monster approached and was about to attack when the phone and Choko started glowing. She grabbed the phone and words flooded into her mind.

"Precure, tricolor fortune!" she called.

_**Eyecatch 1: Choko turns the corner and bumps into Ichigo and Chichi. Neopolitan looks at them and sweatdrops.**_

_**Eyecatch 2: A chibi Kage sends out a Zetsubo. Chibi Cures Chocolate, Strawberry, and Vanilla attack it, turning it back.**_

A golden light surrounded Choko. When it released, she had on a golden shirt with long flowing sleeves and a brown bow with a golden center, a layered gold skirt that went to her knees, fingerless brown gloves, and heeled gold boots with brown laces. Her hair was in a high ponytail that went almost to her feet, held in place by a brown bow, and it had changed to a light golden brown.

"The golden light of happiness, Cure Chocolate!" She looked down at herself in awe.

"Hurry-neo! It's coming-neo!" Cure Chocolate looked up. The tree monster was barreling towards her. She jumped, and instantly flew up in the air. As she came down, she angled her body and hit the monster. It fell backwards. "Now-neo! Finish it off-neo!" Neopolitan said. "Use the Precure Contacter!"

Once again, words flooded into Cure Chocolate's head. The phone, which was in a pouch on her waist, started glowing. She felt as though she was filled with energy. "Precure, Chocolate Purifying!" she yelled. A golden light washed over everything, turning the monster back to normal.

"I'll definetly get you next time." Kage muttered and vanished.

"That was amazing-neo! Thank you for saving me-neo!" Neopolitan said. Cure Chocolate suddenly remembered something.

"Oh no, I have homework!' she cried and ran off.

Choko: Hi, it's Choko.

Neopolitan: And Neopolitan too-neo!

Choko: We have a very important message.

Neopolitan and Choko: Next episode: Struggling hopes, Cure Strawberry appears!

Neopolitan: Please read it-neo.


	3. Struggling Hopes Cure Strawberry Appears

Choko woke up and stretched. Something was off about her room, but she couldn't place what. Vanity, boxes from the move, Neopolitan, dresser... Neopolitan?! "What are you doing here?" she said, a bit louder than she meant to.

"I thought that since you are Precure-neo, you could protect me from Kage-neo." Choko sighed. So it hadn't been a dream. She got ready for school and headed back up to her room.

"What am I going to do with you while I'm at school?" Before she could answer, there was a poof, and Neopolitan had turned into a little keychain. Choko hooked it onto her backpack and headed off to school.

(Meanwhile)

Kage was sitting in what appeared to be a Greek temple made entirely out of shadow. A dark silhouette stood over him, constantly shifting so that you couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman. "Kage" it rumbled in a genderless voice. "You have failed. I am giving you a second chance. You should be thankful. Kage frowned.

"It wasn't my fault. I expected the fairy to be unguarded. There was this girl, Precure, who defeated the Zetsubo. I will be prepared for her this time and make a stronger Zetsubo that she cannot defeat." He disappeared.

(Later)

After school, as Choko was leaving, she felt a tap on the shoulder. It was Ichigo. "Come with me." she said. "I have something to show you." Choko followed her into town, where a flutist was playing soft music on a stage. It was very relaxing. All of a sudden, she felt another tap on the shoulder, but this time, the face grinning back at her was less than welcome. It was Kage! He sneered at her.

"Give me the Dream Orb, and I'll let you go unharmed." he said in a way that made it sound as if she had no choice. And on top of that, he had conjured up a blue ball of light, which he proceeded to throw at the flute that was lying on stage while its owner was getting a drink of water. It turned into a Zetsubo. People screamed and ran away, but Choko stood her ground.

"Precure, Tricolor Fortune!" she called and transformed. "The golden light of happiness, Cure Chocolate!"

_**Eyecatch 1: Choko turns the corner and bumps into Ichigo and Chichi. Neopolitan looks at them and sweatdrops.**_

_**Eyecatch 2: A chibi Kage sends out a Zetsubo. Chibi Cures Chocolate, Strawberry, and Vanilla attack it, turning it back.**_

The Zetsubo barreled towards her. Cure Chocolate got ready to punch it. However, before she got the chance, it let out a horrible screeching sound, nothing like what it had played before. She crumpled to the ground. The Zetsubo grabbed her and started squeezing her so that she could barely breath. "Choko!" cried a frightened voice from the ground. She looked down. Ichigo was staring at her, a frightened look in her eyes. There was a poof, and Neopolitan transformed back to normal. She held out a phone, identical to Choko's, excpt this one was pink.

"You wish to protect you friend is very strong-neo. I think you are Precure-neo." Ichigo grabbed the phone. It started glowing.

"Precure, Tricolor Fortune!" A red light surrounded Ichigo. It cleared to reveal Ichigo in a top identical to Choko's but it was red with a green bow and a red center. She was wearing a long flowing red skirt and simple green shoes. She had on green half gloves and her hair was held in two pink braids. "The red light of hope, Cure Strawberry!" She placed a well aimed punch to the monster's arm. It let Cure Chocolate go. Cure Strawberry raised her hands above her head. The phone around her waist started glowing. "Precure, Strawberry Mix!" A red swirl shot out at the Zetsubo. "Now, Cure Chocolate!"

"Precure, Chocolate Purifying!" The golden light surrounded everything and the Zetsubo disappeared. Kage snarled and vanished. "Wow, Ichigo, I'm so glad you're Precure with me."

"Don't celebrate just yet-neo." Neopolitan cut in. "Blank is still out there."

(Fade out to black)

Choko: Hey, it's Choko again.

Ichigo: Also, Ichigo.

Neopolitan: And me-neo.

Choko: Blank is still out there.

Ichigo: I hope we can defeat them.

Neopolitan: We need to find the last Precure.

All: Next episode; The Passionate Cure Vanilla!

Ichigo: Read it, okay?


	4. The Passionate Cure Vanilla

A strange monster was approaching Chichi, a tall, tanned, girl with blue eyes and short ragged blonde hair. Its howl cut through the dark as she ran. "Zetsuuuboooo" it echoed. With a gasp, Chichi Kashi woke up. Another of the same nightmares. She wished that she still lived in her hometown with her childhood best friend Choko Okashi. She would understand. But her parents job meant that they had to move. She looked at the clock. Still early, but there was no way she was going back to sleep now. She fixed herself an early breakfast and changed into her school uniform for Amai Junior High.

When it was finally time, she caught the school bus and rode to school. During first hour there was an announcement that they would be eating with the 8th graders, one year below them. During lunch, something caught her eye. Her best friend here, Kori Ichigo, was sitting with another 8th grader that looked awfully familiar. "Kashi-san, come meet my new friend." she called out.

"Coming, Kori-san." Chichi walked over. "Hello, nice to meet you, I'm Kori Ichigo." she told the new girl, who looked at her a bit puzzled. The reason was soon explained when Ichigo said

"Hi Kashi-san, this is my new friend Okashi Choko-san." Realization blossomed on Chichi's face and Choko giggled. "Do you two know each other?" Ichigo asked. This was to much for Choko and Chichi, who burst into gales of laughter.

(Meanwhile)

Kage was sitting in the same room as before, and he was looking rather scared. The silhouette loomed over him. "I gave you a second chance and you failed. Perhaps someone else should try."

"No, please, I can defeat them!" Kage said, an edge of panic in his voice.

"Having a little trouble, Kage?" a voice said and a woman stepped out of the shadows. She had shiny black hair in a bun, white skin, ruby red eyes and lips, a was wearing a long black and red kimono.

"Thank you for coming, Ketsueki." the silhouette echoed. "Since Kage has failed twice, you will take his place for a bit." Kage paled. "As for you, Kage, you will need extensive training before you return. You will stay in the pit and if you survive long enough, you might get your job back." Kage tried to run, but some tendrils of shadow wrapped around him and pulled him into an opening in the floor that hadn't been there before.

(Later)

Ketsueki scanned the town, looking for the best thing to make a Zetsubo. She spotted a girl looking in a hand mirror and smiled. Perfect. She shot a ball of red light at it. It hit, turning the mirror into a Zetsubo. She couldn't have had better timing, for Choko, Ichigo, and Chichi were walking down the street.

_**Eyecatch 1: Choko turns the corner and bumps into Ichigo and Chichi. Neopolitan looks at them and sweatdrops.**_

_**Eyecatch 2: A chibi Kage sends out a Zetsubo. Chibi Cures Chocolate, Strawberry, and Vanilla attack it, turning it back.**_

The Zetsubo turned around and spotted them. "Chichi, stay back." Choko warned her. "Ichigo, let's transform."

"Precure, Tricolor Fortune!" they called and transformed.

"The golden light of happiness, Cure Chocolate!"

"The red light of hope, Cure Stawberry!"

The mirror Zetsubo split into two, which started glowing. They became replicas of the Precures. An evil laugh came from above them. Ketsueki looked down at them. "So you've arrived, Precure. Let's see how you deal with yourself. This Zetsubo can only split and change form once, but it doesn't need to change anymore." The Cure Chocolate Zetsubo shot out a black light that looked kind of like Chocolate Purifying that knocked the real Cure Chocolate to the ground. Cure Strawberry rushed to help, but was stopped by a kick from her own counterpart.

"Zetsubo." Chichi murmured. "Just like in my dream..." Neopolitan heard her and changed from a keychain to her regular form.

"If you had a dream about a Zetsubo, than you must be the last Precure-neo!" Neopolitan handed her the last phone, this one white. It immediately started glowing.

"Precure, Tricolor Fortune!" A cream light surrounded her. She now had on a cream shirt identical to the other two's with a white bow and a cream center, cream boots with a white stripe running down the center of both, a cream sailor fuku skirt, and white gloves. Her hair was in two short pigtails, but had not otherwise changed. "The icy passion, Cure Vanilla!" The phone in the pouch on her waist started glowing. "Precure, Vanilla Dynamite!" A white light shot out of her hands towards the Precures. It passed right through them and hit the replicas who fell backwards.

"Precure, Chocolate Purifying!" The Zetsubos disappeared. Chocolate turned towards Ketsueki. "You're next."

"Sorry, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to go. The name's Ketsueki, by the way. Remember it, because I'll be the one to defeat you." She vanished.

Choko: Hi. Sorry, I have to do this all on my own because Ichigo, Chichi, and Neopolitan have mysteriously disappeared. Anyway, next episode; Ketsueki's Trap: Dream Precure!


	5. Ketsueki's Trap: Dream Precure!

Ketsueki was sitting in a ball of pure darkness and it looked like she was meditating. After a minute, she opened her eyes, a sneer on her face. She held out her hand, and darkness shot out of it. It turned into a video of Chichi and Ichigo hanging out, with Neopolitan, as a keychain, hanging from Ichigo's backpack. With her other hand, she sent dark tendrils towards them. They wrapped around them, and they disappeared.

(Later)

"Huh." thought Choko. "Chichi and Ichigo were supposed to be here an hour ago. I'd better call them." She called, but neither one answered. She then remembered that they also had Neopolitan. She tried calling Neopolitan. Again, no answer. There was a laugh from behind her. There stood Ketsueki, or a projection of her anyway.

"If you want your friends back, meet me at the old theatre behind the school." Ketsueki said.

"What do you mean?!" asked Choko.

"And your probably asking questions now, but this is only a recording. Come quickly, or your friends will die."

Choko pulled out her phone. "Precure, Tricolor Fortune!" "The golden light of happiness, Cure Chocolate!" She took off running. When she reached the theatre, Ketsueki's voice echoed around her.

"I'm in here. Better hurry up..."

The moment Choko entered the room, she realized something was off. She couldn't see a thing. All of a sudden, a curtain Zetsubo barreled towards her. She jumped. "Precure, Chocolate Purifying!" She ran past it towards the stage and fell into a huge pit. She was in a strange room of darkness. Across from her were Neopolitan, Ichigo, and Chichi. Choko ran towards them. Ketsueki's laugh echoed through the room.

"I'm glad you came here, Cure Chocolate." Choko turned around to see her floating in the air.

"Precure, Chocolate Purifying!" Ketsueki smiled and vanished. In her place, an army of red Zetsubos rose up.

_**Eyecatch 1: Choko turns the corner and bumps into Ichigo and Chichi. Neopolitan looks at them and sweatdrops.**_

_**Eyecatch 2: A chibi Kage sends out a Zetsubo. Chibi Cures Chocolate, Strawberry, and Vanilla attack it, turning it back.**_

Choko ran to Chichi and Ichigo and pulled them out of the ropes. They opened their eyes. "Precure, Tricolor Fortune!"

"The red light of hope, Cure Strawberry!"

"The icy passion, Cure Vanilla!"

The three joined together. "The sparkling wishes of everyone's future, Dream Precure!" They joined hands, as if on instinct. "Precure, Rainbow Shower!" A rainbow light erupted from around them. The Zetsubos disappeared. They escaped from the theatre. Ketsueki smiled, watching through a security camera.

"I think I've collected enough information for today."

Then she vanished.

Choko: Who is Blank anyway?

Chichi: Yeah, you never told us.

Ichigo: It _is_ good to know your enemies.

Neopolitan: I'm not quite sure myself.

All: Next episode; The Origin of Blank!

Chichi: Read on!


	6. The Origin of Blank

Ketsueki stood in a train station, a sad look on her face. Her hair was down and her eyes were a deep green, otherwise she looked the same, if about 6 years younger. A strange being appeared before her. "Hello, Ketsueki." it said in a gender-less voice. It appeared to be made entirely out of shadow.

Ketsueki stepped back, afraid. "How do you know my name?"

The being smirked. "My name is Kuroi, and I have an offering for you."

Ketsueki awoke with a start.

(What was happening to Kage in the pit)

All around Kage, shadow tendrils and Zetsubos lashed out at him. He dodged or destroyed most, but some cut him. "What have I gotten myself into?" he muttered. His mind wandered back to before he joined Blank. He stood in a cemetery, crying. A woman walked up to him.

"Hello." she said. "My name is Ketsueki, and I have a deal..."

(At Choko's house)

"You know," Choko was saying, "you never explained who Blank is. You just wanted us to fight them."

"Well, to be honest-neo, I don't know-neo. All I know is that they want to destroy all three worlds-neo and control them themselves-neo. The three worlds are Plant World, Dream, and Prism World-neo, However, the only way to gain access to the Prism World is to collect the Plant Orb and the Dream Orb-neo. "

"Oh, that's right. When I first met you, Kage asked for something called the Dream Orb." Choko remarked.

"Yes, I have it-neo. However, the Plant Orb is somewhere on this planet-neo."

"You know, it might have some information." Ichigo said.

_**Eyecatch 1: Choko turns the corner and bumps into Ichigo and Chichi. Neopolitan looks at them and sweatdrops.**_

_**Eyecatch 2: A chibi Kage sends out a Zetsubo. Chibi Cures Chocolate, Strawberry, and Vanilla attack it, turning it back.**_

Neopolitan pulled out the Dream Orb. It was a perfect sphere, a brilliant white color. Queen Wisteria's face appeared in it. "If you're hearing this Neopolitan, you must want to know about Blank. They are an organization led by a mysterious figure called Kuroi. It is made up of what were once ordinary people, turned evil by trickery after a great tragedy."

(Meanwhile)

Kage dodged the 439 tentacle, when all of a sudden, the attacks stopped. There stood Ketsueki, holding a rope. "Since recent circumstances have caused us both to be on hand, you're getting let out. However, today is my turn to attack the Precure." Kage grabbed on to the rope, and they rose out of the pit. The moment they were out, Ketsueki vanished.

(At the mall)

Choko, Ichigo, and Chichi stood sipping sodas. All of a sudden, they heard a scream from the other side of the mall. A Zetsubo stood there (and it looked suspiciously like their sodas). Ketsueki stood beside it, a sneer on her face. They whipped out their phones.

"Precure, Tricolor Fortune!"

"The golden light of happiness, Cure Chocolate!"

"The red light of hope, Cure Strawberry!"

"The icy passion, Cure Vanilla!"

"The sparkling wishes of everyone's future, Dream Precure!"

The fight was over quickly, but they failed to notice that Ketsueki was taping the whole thing...

Choko: I'm not sure how I feel about attacking innocent people.

Ichigo: I don't think they are real people anymore.

Chichi: What is their plan anyway?

All: Next episode; The Evil Idol!

Neopolitan: Make sure you watch it-neo.


End file.
